girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2015-09-14 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Partie Deux]] I think "Oh frigging snap!" doesn't even start to describe this...HS Yuna (talk) 21:35, September 14, 2015 (UTC) For those who don't remember - she saw it way way way back . NathanTheRammer (talk) 21:56, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Well, there she finally is. I guess it was only a matter of time. 22:00, September 14, 2015 (UTC) And it only took 15 volumes for us to get this clue. I bet we'll get another one in another 15! -- William Ansley (talk) 21:59, September 14, 2015 (UTC) We didnt see any of her clothing (armor?) all we saw was a cloak before. and does Agatha have doctor who's pockets? seems like she can store anything in them, and in the second time window Gil was with them. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 22:11, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I think the proper response is - FINALLY!!! Now the question is, what does this really tell us? With the notebook altered, was this seen by Van Rijn or someone else? Do the notes link this to Lucrezia? What the heck is the dohickey on the bottom? Radhil (talk) 23:43, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :I wonder if the notebook was purposely incomplete. That each muse had but a piece so that the overall genius of their creator was kept safe. Moxana was rather vulnerable after all. Either they escaped (with Tarvek's help) the fall of Sturmhalten, or Tarvek found Tinka's piece, or from another muse, he found more to add to the journal. Or his family of vipers did. I suspect that Agatha will now have to go on a quest to translate/complete the notes of Van Rijin. -- 00:08, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :Anyone have anything to say or contribute about the coded writing on the page? Similar writing appears in several places in the visible pages; I don't recall seeing writing like this before. Mvoorhis (talk) 00:10, September 15, 2015 (UTC) (oops, someone else asked essentially the same question... Mvoorhis (talk) 00:11, September 15, 2015 (UTC)) I find the writing interesting. Most of it is plain English, yet only the notes jotted in to emphasize or act as reminders. The more "formal" script is not a language I recognize. There are numbers there, yet nothing that says "scientific formula or symbol" to me. And Van Rijin was European apparently (or at least implied). -- 00:08, September 15, 2015 (UTC) : I doubt it's any real language. It's likely either out-and-out gibberish or some sort of substitution code on the Foglios' part. And it's been pointed out elsewhere that the whole page reads more like something that Robur Heterodyne (the pie-eating time-experiementer) might have written, rather than Van Rijn. --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:59, September 15, 2015 (UTC) that thing at the bottem is a samophlange, a very important piece of goblin engineering in world of warcraft. it not exactly made clear what it does, any discription found is full of technobabble, but the goblins seem the think its a big deal. now i have to wonder if the foglio's play world of warcraft. -bikke http://www.wowhead.com/item=5054/samophlange#comments Wild speculation: Recall that Lucrezia has experimented with transferring biological mentalities into mechanical bodies. Now, note that this "clank" is captioned "The Muse of Time". We know Van Rijn didn't build a Muse of Time; his Muses were inspired by the classical ones. Note further that it wears an "odd hat" like a "beekeeper". Now, what biological(?) creatures have we seen that have an odd relationship with time, and wear hats reminiscent of beekeeper garb? Did/Will Lucrezia manage to pull out a Dreen's mind and put it in a clank body? That might explain the anger, anyway. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 01:28, September 15, 2015 (UTC) So, can anyone trace the chronology of this book from when it was first placed in Agatha's hands at the circus to when she acquired it again? Or is that happening off screen? Or is it tangled in the skeins of time? Xelvonar (talk) 02:36, September 15, 2015 (UTC) : This aspect of the story is so tangled that I am wont to talk about Gordian Knots and such. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 04:54, September 15, 2015 (UTC) : Sticking to what we've actually seen, there isn't all that much, really.. Moxana has the notebook hidden in her "cart", and gives it to Agatha, in hopes it can help Agatha make Moxana a new sister. Agatha reads only a little of it (finding it very inspiring) before being distracted by De Boyz visiting her for the first time. The book isn't seen again until after Agatha is kidnapped/detained, when either Moxona or Tinka gets it out of Agatha's wagon and brings it (and themselves) to Tarvek, whom they now recognize as the Storm King; he says he will use it to repair all the Muses. This all happens before Agatha gets the Lu-copy stuck in her head and the resulting battle of Sturmhalten. The book next turns up two and a half years later among the possessions of the Lady Selnikov after her encounter with The Beast. It is claimed that she was a fugitive because she stole a "book and key" from Tweedle or at least his people, but it's made clear nothing we hear about how or why she has it can be trusted. Agatha notes that the book is thicker than before; content been added. Violetta lugs it around until Agatha finally makes time to look at it in Paris. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:42, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :: A key? The office key?? Brrokk (talk) 07:58, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: If I had to guess, I would guess that it is a cypher key for decoding important parts of the book. Xelvonar (talk) 20:43, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :: That's such a good summary, I'm going to steal it for the first version of a new page for the notebook. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:11, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Wellll isn't this quite a sackful of chickens. A clank... would this not necessarily rule out Other-ness of the Enigma? --MadCat221 (talk) 05:34, September 15, 2015 (UTC) : Why would it? We've already got a copy of Lucrezia riding around in the clank body of Anevka. No reason she can't also end up printed into the Enigma clank. Given a long enough passage of time and a few upgrades here and there, they might even be one and the same. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 11:49, September 15, 2015 (UTC) If this comic stays true to form, Agatha will have the notebook taken from her, or at least she will be interrupted and be too busy to go back to it again until many volumes have passed, so we won't see any more than the glimpse we have just gotten for a long time. I'm hoping against hope that we are near enough to the "end game" (as Phil has called it) of the story so that this won't happen this time. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:11, September 15, 2015 (UTC) A thought on the RvR notebook... What if that is not the time-linear progression of the Notebook since Agatha last had it? --MadCat221 (talk) 19:02, September 15, 2015 (UTC) The notebook is thicker. Do we have any clue who wrote the page Agatha is looking at? Is it original Van Rijn notes or more recent? Argadi (talk) 23:47, September 15, 2015 (UTC) : After looking at the page a few times i saw something i totally missed before, : The clank is called "'''The Muse Of Time". Agathahetrodyne (talk) 23:56, September 15, 2015 (UTC)